The study will be concerned with the formulatio and analysis of mathematical models for nerve cells in the hippocampus. The analysis will be directed toward the determination of mechanisms underlying induced cnvulsive behavior in hippocampal pyramidal cells. The models will be used to develop and test alternative hypotheses which may be tested experimentally for this mechanism or mechanisms. Two classes of models will be developed, one of which simulates the detailed behavior of one or a few cells, the other of which simulates population of cells with less detailed attention to individual members. These models will be used interactively to refine and correct each other.